Keltainen valo
by Dawn Gray Manson
Summary: What will you do if someone, who has a grudge on you and who you want to apologize to because you placed your anger on him for no reason, came into your room in a cold night with a calm face? DxD


Ok…I didn't update for a long time, but here anyway. I posted this in my blogs already. But it isn't about Danny Phantom or something like that. It was another story that I was making and it isn't about Danny Phantom. It's my own story that I hope I can finish. I have to post it in . This is a preview of my made up story. I just replaced it with Danny so everyone can be all comfortable and all.

I hope you love this.

**NOTE ALERT:** I can't find a name for the girl whose point of view is being used right now. Please give me a name. It will really be a big help. It can be any name. Special, unique, common or a name with a meaning can do. Thank you.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom but I own the girl with no name and the story.**

_I hope you like it. Please get used to my wrong grammar._

_**---One Shot-Danny-Phantom-Danny-Fenton-Danny-Phantom-Danny-Fenton-Danny-Phantom-Danny-Fenton-Danny-Phantom-One Shot---**_

Keltainen valo

_A Danny Phantom _Fan fiction

_Copied from her own original story_

By _Dawn Gray Manson_

_**---One Shot-Danny-Phantom-Danny-Fenton-Danny-Phantom-Danny-Fenton-Danny-Phantom-Danny-Fenton-Danny-Phantom-One Shot---**_

I sat up all of a sudden. I wondered what happen. Lately, I was somewhere else and now, I'm here. My eyes fixed up and I can see I'm in the room, the dark bedroom that I was sealed away from the people who _wanted _to make things better. I sighed in relief. I was back to reality, but my mind kept recalling on the nightmare. It felt real. I can feel the beating of my heart so fast. I must be so focused on what happened. I thought positive and I begin to feel a bit calm. I have never seen someone get hurt personally, or rather up close. I felt wet and I got uneven again.

"God, I'm sweating!" I threw the blanket away from me to make it better. I sat on the side of the bed with my feet planted on the floor. My slightly wounded legs were exposed and I felt the cold of the night ran up my skin. I wanted to wake myself up for a while, so I wiped my face and covered it to stop my head from spinning.

I didn't intend to worry about him, but I am now. I can't ignore it. I hated myself for being a fan of him, but then it seems I got back my fan girl self…or is it because of something else. I ignored him, but I feel different than how I act. I didn't mean to get so angry at him. I was frustrated and confuse. I want to change the subject.

Danny is the only chance I can go home, and he is the only one I can survive with. The frustration just made me place my anger on him, but I couldn't control myself. That was my problem, control. If I keep this up, I could lose Danny's trust towards me. I don't know anybody else in Amity Park. I wanted to remember what happen so I can't make things worse. I have to go back to sleep now. I hope I didn't wake up Jazz.

It didn't feel right all of a sudden. I felt the sudden feeling of someone looking at me. Heat overwhelmed my body and I hope I was just too sleepy and too tired to believe what's in the corner of my eye. I, ever so slowly, took my hands away from my face and look up. I can see a darker figure bunched up beside the table with a mirror. It's like I'm dreaming again. I was scared. I thought that my imagination was getting the better of me. Maybe it was just something else.

So, I turned on the lamp light. A yellow bulb flickered in the dark room. I look at where the dark figure was. I thought it was Jazz, but when the flickering stopped and the yellow light lit the room, I saw Danny.

I froze and my breathing stopped. He was wearing his lovely thick red and white threaded sweater paired with blue pants and black sneakers. His black spiky hair was now, dull and slightly messy. He looked calm as usual and stared at me blankly. He was leaning with his arms resting on his thighs and his hands dangling between them. He looked like he was watching me lately. This frightened me. What did he see? Mostly, what did he hear?

I looked at him while I became lightheaded. It felt like I wasn't in the world anymore. I didn't expect for him to be here. Usually, it was Jazz, but not him. As a fan who watches him in TV, I thought wrong about his kindness, but when I am a girl who's staying with him and he's having a grudge on me, I thought wrong again of him being a snob. I just stared at his unique eyes. He did the same to me. I felt uneasy.

"W-What are you doing here?" I blurted out. I think I sounded rude. When he didn't respond, I can feel my hands become clammy. Is he still angry at me? I hated this feeling. I felt guilty. That was it, one of my theories why I was depressed. I was guilty for being angry at Danny for no reason. With him being here, I felt worse.

I begin to say a planned apology but instead, I couldn't find the words to express it and stutter. I sound stupid and I must have sounded funny to him. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just need to apologize. Is it because of the nightmare, or the fact he might not forgive me?

Unexpectedly, Danny stood up from the chair and approached slowly towards me as I continued stuttering. It felt like he was going to have a talk with me. I brought my legs up to the bed again and placed the blanket upon them, fearing what will come next. He sat at the side of my bed; his body was near mine neither inches close nor far away. It was just enough space. Well, if he leans, then our faces will be inches closer to each other. At that, I stopped stuttering; instead, I stared at his face to read what he must be feeling. As usual, it was unreadable. Silence came between us.

His beautiful eyes were somewhat jabbing me and I can feel my chest all crumpled. I wanted to look away, because I didn't like it. It was getting worse. I waited for him to talk. His eyes scanned my face as if he was thinking of what to do or what to say. I hated stares. I always have if someone stares at me in the eye for a long time. It's just…uncomfortable. There's no explanation why.

Against my will, I continued to struggle to get the right words, but I was saying something else. Just like that, I felt helpless and I hated myself for being a shy person. I just don't know what to do. I don't know how to act around him. I was thinking and doing things absent-mindedly. "Danny, I-I…" he continued to stare "I- I'm sorry."

…Finally.

"I just…don't…" My mouth kept on talking. I wanted to stop. It was enough and now, my mind was making me say my hidden thoughts "I…I didn't mean to… "

Danny interrupted me by coming closer. I wanted to back away from him but I was frozen. It's as if someone was holding me. My eyes followed his face but his cold hand held unto the back of my head; instead, I was brought to his chest. When I can feel his arms wrapped around me, He was holding me into an embrace. The memory of getting angry at Danny and the guiltiness I felt was ignored. It's like I'm on my own world. I was very confused. I couldn't think straight. I was still lightheaded. Before I know it, I wasn't breathing throughout the time since Danny came closer to me. My left cheek can feel the softness of his red sweater and I can hear the calm beating of his heart. I'm so close to him. Unusually, I was overwhelmed. Why?

"I'm sorry" He said quietly in his soft and low voice as I can feel his hand linger at the back of my neck which sent chills down my spine.

I was shocked. I never have seen him like this. I wondered what I was feeling rather than surprised. There was this connection between us. My mind was empty. My thoughts were jumbled up that it was hard for me to know what I was feeling. It goes on like this until I almost forgot what he said before. Why apologize? Why?

"I'm sorry I mistreated you and…I'm sorry I leave you like this" Danny sounded uneven and I almost didn't understand what he said. His words took over me. There was that connection again. I then knew…the reasons. Now, I know why this feeling was frustrating.

No one has done this to me for a long time. I realized throughout the days when I was depressed staying alone away from him and from everyone else, I was sick being away from something apart of me. I felt stuck and that was like the end for me. No one gave me hope.

As it continued to envelop me, I felt the heat on my eyes and I wanted to burst into tears. I couldn't control it with these thoughts in my head. I cried quietly on Danny's chest, tears seeped though the thick threads of his sweater. I feel—loved and safe.

As the feeling excited me, I clenched my eyes to let the tears all out. I missed everything, my home and my own family. But being in Danny's comfort, it just made me feel like I'm with them all in one.

I let myself all out. I just let it out without making a noise, never saying a word to Danny.

"Please, don't soak my…oh, forget it" Danny sighed. I let out a small giggle. It was a bit embarrassing to let him know that I was crying, but the beating of his heart made me think that he loved this. It's just a calm beating. He brushed a piece of my hair from my forehead with his left hand. Then he laid his cheek on top of my head. I felt warm as Danny hugged my head gently. With this action, I wanted to know what Danny was thinking. For sure, he's thinking of now. Then again, his second thought is…what will he do with me? Or probably, he's thinking about his mistakes.

I hesitated, but I begin to wrap my arms around Danny's strong body. Danny stiffened but then relaxed in my arms. I made myself into a ball with my knees folded and placed near my chest. There was still silence and my breathing calmed down as I can feel his head shift. He must have shifted from his cheek to his forehead. I can feel the slight hardness of it on my head and I can also feel his breathing through the skin of my face. I can imagine how we look like: a big brother hugging his own sister. We don't have a resemblance. It's because I'm not his family, and we have the same age.

I mentally smirked at that thought. I never met my big brother, so I shrugged that thought away to keep my heart from being heavy even more. The thought of my lost brother has vanished to keep me away from too much sorrow.

The chuckle of the lovely face half ghost fighter broke the silence and my thoughts. It was getting to me again, the lightheaded feeling, when Danny laughed. Am I actually dreaming?

"To be honest…" His breathing stopped for a while but I could still feel the words brought out through the touch of my skin. I listened. "I feel responsible for you"

His calm voice just made me think he was smiling. My breathing stopped for a while when I heard him say those words. It makes me want to stay in his arms for a few more minutes. When was I ever worth to be a responsibility? Danny's breathing came back to life. He must have really felt bad. He had to realize things the hard way when it was me who started it between us.

Tears still came down rolling down my cheeks slowly and my breathing was still calm and normal obviously. The night wasn't ruined and I was glad about it. The cold feeling was like a good feeling for me. The yellow light gave a slight peaceful atmosphere. I will remember this.

My throat was sore from controlling myself not to cry out loud. My eyelids felt heavy and I wanted to give in to sleep in Danny's arms. At the same time, I don't want to. It's because I wanted to hear more of what Danny has to say. What he says makes me feel better with each passing minute. Unfortunately, he didn't say anything anymore. I can only hear his breathing.

For a few seconds without Danny's soft words, I closed my eyes. I listened to his beating heart and his slow breathing as if it was my lullaby.

I now feel so relieved…and safe.

_**---One Shot-Danny-Phantom-Danny-Fenton-Danny-Phantom-Danny-Fenton-Danny-Phantom-Danny-Fenton-Danny-Phantom-One Shot---**_

_I hope you like it. I don't like much my grammar too… [Laughed sarcastically]_

It's a bit crappy, but I like it with the original story. Joke! I like both. Do you know what the meaning of the foreign language is over there? I don't speak that, but _**if you want to know what it means, you can ask me. **_

**Please remember: **_**"More reviews, More chapters"**_

This is a one shot, but please review so I can update more on Cold Care. I want to know if I'm doing a good job. It's a good feeling to know my readers love it. **Please, no flames.**

_Thank you and goodbye._

_-Dawn Gray Manson_


End file.
